sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Sparrow
__TOC__ Aidan is a walking accident. Her powers were created from a blue chemical in her father's lab. With her natural temper and fiery rage, the element of fire was made for her. Adding a blue color helped create the Fiery Fighter..."The Blue Sparrow!" Bad guys beware, because she doesn't take crap from anyone...ok she takes crap from Batman but who doesn't? Aidan has a light tan slim body, with long legs and small body build. She has multiple piercings: 5 on her ears, 2 on the left ear, 3 on the right, and 1 in her navel. She is seen with her hands stuffed in her short sleeves leather jacket looking down most of her time, but when she's in her uniform she has her thumbs hooked to her belt and she looks dead ahead. General Personality Aidan is the typical rebel child; even though her parents were both loving, caring, and well-educated, their daughter fell short. She acts cold and distant from her parents and step-families because she feels unwanted in their new lives. She's stopped trying in school, dropping from A's and B's to C's and sometimes D's. However, both Logan and Keira have said that Aidan may act like a badass and cold, but she really has a soft side to her when it comes to nature and her friends, though she's not so good at showing it. Even though she doesn't try doesn't mean she isn't organized as hell; her homework, her CDs, and her room are all in order. : Good Traits: Courteous, hard-working, courageous, devoted, determined, nice : Bad Traits: Negative, immature, revengeful (to those who cross her), stubborn, rebellious, secretive : Quirks: Likes eating her food in order, like she starts with one thing when she done with that she goes to the next thing. She never eats things out of order. Hopes Aidan dreams of one day being in charge of training newbies in the art of fighting with both their powers and hand-to-hand combat skills. She also hopes to one day be part of the league when she's older. Fears Losing the people she cares for, drowning, herself (when her powers and personality combine, she can do some pretty bad stuff, and if she was ever brainwashed she wouldn't know she's hurting the people she loves), and immobility Memorable Quote(s) * Flame on Bitch! * A thousand ways to die, one way to live * Bigger Birds to Fry * Feel the Burn Family * Mother: Claire Avis Irma * Father: Peter Avis * Siblings: Half-Brother Thomas, Step-sister Emily * Other Significant Relatives: none Friends *Robin: She likes doing combat training with him and occationally playing video games with him and Wally. *Wally West: She had a small crush on him when she first started out and now she spends some of her free time with him and Robin playing video games. *Oracleia: She and CC have a Student/Teacher relationship where CC always corrects her and tries to protect her. They later grow a stronger bond when they get older. *Dazzle: These two act like sisters and often gain up on CC or cause trouble. But when they get older they take on the responsibility of being in charge of their childern and become more serious then they used to be. Enemies *Bullies *Color Clone (her Nemesis) *League of shadows Love Interest Aidan's dream is a guy who helps keep her in line or at least balances her out. She wants him to make fun of her like she does to him; she wants a guy who lets her handle her own battles but shows he has her back when she needs it. Just a guy who can love and accept her for who she is and everything bad and good about her. : Past: Matt Olson, a local bad guy that she used date til she found out he was smoking weed. : Current: Mason Louis A.K.A. Stone, a guy that is everything she wanted in a guy and that's what bothered her at first. They've been dating for 4 years without a major problem. Powers & Skills Sparrow has the powers over blue color fire. She can do a type of flame on rocket move but she can't control that yet. :Power Perks: She never needs a light, she can surround her enemies in fire if she tried hard enough, and can melt ice :Power Limits: Her hair catches on fire when she's pisses off and Kaldur or Megan have to throw water on her to put her out a lot. She can accidentally burn someone if she touched them when she's mad and has to buy new clothes every time she uses her powers in her civilian clothes. Weapons Her belt can be used as an extension cord or hook. So in case she loses her powers or has to be on the down low she has a way to get around or hook herself to a cable to travel. Other Equipment She has a fire proof uniform as well as a bullet proof material covering her chest. She has armored boots and gloves on her legs and arms. Her mask helps protect her idenity and shield her eyes from her own harsh flames. Fighting Style Midway, so that she can observe the enemy and if she must, or when she's ready, start fighting. She's a team player but can handle her own weight. :'Strengths: '''She has street smarts, she's good at finding her way around if she gets lost, she's fast from doing track for five years, and her legs are strong from doing jazz for 8 years :'Weaknesses: '''She's not very strong or agile and it tends to get her slammed into walls or kicked into another teammate. Also her jealous and vengeful behaver gets the best of her. She tends to go too far and ends up hurting the person she's trying to protect. She is a big weakness to herself because she can never tell if what she's doing is good or bad and has the need to prove herself or be better than she was built to be. Aidan was born to Dr. Avis, a scientist who is always a mister sunshine, and a Novelist/High school Principal Mrs. Irma. She moved to Trenton, New Jersey, when she was 8 years old; that same year, her parents decided they loved each other no more than just friends and divorced. They moved again, this time to Philadelphia, when Aidan was 9. When Aidan was 7, she starting doing jazz and is still doing it. When she was 9, she started doing track so she didn't have to go home early and find the house empty. As she got older, she did little things to get her parents' attention like skipping class or missing curfew. One Saturday, when Aidan was 13, her father had to get something from work and he brought Aidan with him, leaving her in his lab without thinking while he went to get his files. While he was doing that, Aidan started messing with flammable blue liquids and tripped while holding the bottle; it got all over her, some going into her mouth. Her dad heard the noise and eventually took her to Star Labs, where they learned that she had the powers over blue-colored fire. Aidan later runs into Young Justice when they were on a mission in her neck of the woods. At their first meeting she wasn't exactly happy that they had dropped in on her fight. But later on she was asked by Kid flash if she would like to join them to observe a mission, a venom trade was going to happen in her city. From then on she joined their team. *Her hair catches fire when she's angry *Her parents are divorced and she has two step siblings *Favorite Food: green apples and raspberries *Favorite Drink: Fruit 2.O *Favorite Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Favorite Book: Firelight by Sophia Jordan *Favorite Song: Bloodstream by Stateless *Favorite Band/Singer:Stateless and Ellie Goulding *Favorite Time of Year: Fall *Best Subject(s): Math * Worst Subject(s): English Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero